Juicio Final
by Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski
Summary: Renesmee se despertó confundida y agitada, tenía la frente bañada en sudor y una angustia helada le oprimía el pecho. Al parecer había tenido una pesadilla... pero una de esas que no se van. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Lugares tenebrosos" del foro "Sol de medianoche". Dedicado a Damierix.


**Disclaimer:** Twilight y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo simplemente los tomo prestados y sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Especial de Halloween "Lugares tenebrosos"_ del foro _"Sol de medianoche"_.

Dedicado a Damierix, con mucho cariño, por el apoyo moral y las buenas sugerencias.

* * *

 **Juicio Final**

 _"There's no justice in this world.  
_ _There's no justice in this world.  
_ _And there never was..."_

Renesmee se despertó confundida y agitada en medio de la oscuridad. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para preocuparse de consultar la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche, pero debía de ser muy tarde. Se sentía aturdida, tenía la frente bañada en sudor y una angustia helada le oprimía el pecho. Hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse, por aclarar sus ideas; al parecer había tenido una pesadilla que la había dejado muy descolocada; sí, era eso, solo un mal sueño. Se concentró más tratando de convencerse de que no había nada que temer. Recorrió con la vista su propia habitación, aún en penumbras, solo para constatar que todo estaba en su lugar. Todo en orden, todo bien.

La joven suspiró pesadamente deseando deshacerse de la desagradable sensación que le había dejado el sueño, pero la angustia no se iba. Al contrario, conforme pasaba el tiempo, las imágenes se iban aclarando y tomando cada vez más forma detrás de sus párpados, esto hizo que el sopor de la somnolencia se desvaneciera dándole total dominio de sus sentidos. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¡Qué escenas tan horribles! Renesmee tuvo miedo de volver a cerrar los ojos, tan solo un segundo, y enfrentarse a aquel siniestro espectáculo.

Era de esos sueños tercos, pegajosos; de esos que parecían tener garras como finas y largas extensiones que se enroscaban en el subconsciente y te atrapaban sin remedio. De esos sueños que daban la impresión de haber salido de tu cabeza y haberse derramado en el mundo real.

 _Tal vez fuera por exceso de televisión o de internet..._ —se decía la muchacha a sí misma, no era extraño tener sueños angustiosos la madrugada posterior a la Noche de Brujas—. _Tal vez un viejo trauma de la niñez... Tal vez..._

Los pensamientos coherentes se le escapaban, los ojos le escocían, por la ansiedad y el reposo interrumpido, sentía el cuerpo pesado, fatigado, estaba cansada ya de tanta angustia. Pensó en echarse sobre las almohadas de todos modos, pero el malestar le haría soñar mal nuevamente, eso seguro. Dio otra inhalación profunda antes de contener la respiración y aguzar el oído para cerciorarse de una vez por todas de que no había nada que temer.

Solo se oía el silencio. Silencio. Quizá demasiado silencio.

Puso más atención tratando de captar algo, una conversación llevada en discretos murmullos, el sutil pasar de las páginas de un libro, la respiración de sus padres... Nada. No percibía nada. Y eso también la asustó. ¿El silencio aplastante era señal de que algo estaba sucediendo o simplemente la pesadilla la estaba volviendo paranoica? Al darse cuenta de lo alterada que estaba, sin aparente motivo, se le ocurrió que Jacob probablemente se moriría de la risa cuando le contara de sus miedos.

Consolada a medias por ese pensamiento y con la idea fija de que la sonrisa brillante de Jacob borraría todas sus procupaciones, de dispuso a relajarse por fin, pero en ese momento el viento sopló con fuerza contra la cabañita, zarandeando las copas de los árboles y trayendo consigo un olor desagradable, dulce y pesado.

El olor a humo la puso en estado de alerta, al mismo tiempo que el miedo helado que se había instalado en su pecho decidía expandirse por resto de su cuerpo, primero por sus brazos, luego las piernas, hasta dejarla paralizada, convertida en un témpano de hielo, como si fuera un vampiro completo. Pese a todo, tenía que ponerse de pie y averiguar qué pasaba, el fuego y los vampiros no son algo que se deba combinar. La chica salió de la cama como pudo, dirigiéndose a la ventana para encontrarse finalmente con una imagen que no deseaba ver.

Por encima de los árboles se alzaba una muralla de fuego y espeso humo. El horror era mayor al notar que la hoguera estaba donde se suponía que debía estar la casa de sus abuelos. Sus abuelos, sus tíos... ¿Dónde estaban? Si habían conseguido salir de ahí, ¿por qué no la habían ido a buscar?

—No puede ser —susurró contra el cristal, mientras lo ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. ¡No puede ser! ¡NO!

Contrario al primer momento, esta vez el frío y el golpeteo frenético de su corazón la impulsaron a moverse más rápido. Atravesó la habitación de un salto y fue hasta la puerta. Estaba cerrada. ¡Cómo era posible?

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! —gritaba mientras aporreaba la puerta—. ¡Papá!

No había respuesta... Aterrada y frustrada, acabó rompiendo la insignifiante barrera de madera. No podía ahora pararse a pensar en modales. Saltó por encima de las astillas y esta vez no se detuvo ante la puerta de entrada: alguien la había dejado abierta de par en par. Corrió por el bosque con desesperación, notando apenas las piedrecillas e irregularidades del terreno en sus pies descalzos y dejándose guiar por el familiar aroma de sus padres hasta llegar al río. Del otro lado, el rastro se confundía con el de muchos otros vampiros que no identificaba, lo que no parecía significar nada bueno, puesto que no estaban esperando ningún tipo de visitantes.

El corazón parecía que le iba a estallar de lo rápido que golpeaba contra sus costillas, la sangre le latía en las sienes con furia y al mismo tiempo el frío se aferraba a su piel. Renesmee siguió andando hasta que no pudo más. Le temblaban las piernas, las manos, los ojos los tenía cegados por tantas lágrimas y a duras penas era capaz de respirar; tampoco hacía falta ir más lejos, no había nada más por hacer o buscar, lo que tenía delante era más que suficiente. Era demasiado.

Doblada sobre su cintura, con los brazos temblorosos apoyados en las rodillas, observaba derrotada como su peor pesadilla se había vuleto realidad. De la casa Cullen solo quedaban columnas ardientes y llamas que se elevaban al cielo. La escena se correspondía perfectamente con la del horrendo sueño que la había despertado hacía solo unos instantes. Cada detalle coincidía con repulsiva exactitud, incluido el grupo de encapuchados que miraba con despreciable satisfacción la pira ardiente que tenían frente a sus ojos.

Trató de evitarlo, trató con fuerza de no mirar, por miedo a encontrarse con los restos de alguno de ellos, de su familia; pero no era necesario. Ella ya lo había visto, de algún modo había conseguido presenciar el fin de su clan, pese a estar sumida en la inconsciencia. Los había visto morir, uno por uno, cruel y dolorosamente. Había visto a los italianos venir, como salidos de la nada, sorprendiéndolos a todos. ¡Parecía tan irreal! Tan imposible...

Sorprender a los Cullen era, en efecto, prácticamente imposible, teniendo los dones de Edward y Alice a su favor, pero había sucedido. Los habían atacado a mitad de la noche, habían burlado los talentos de los centinelas con milimétrica precisión y los habían acabado, a ellos primero. Renesmee se sacudió violentamente en llanto al recordar la escena. Esa y cada una de las violentas imágenes que aún se agitaban en su memoria, que bailaban detrás de sus ojos como lo hacían las llamas frente a ellos.

—Ahora será tu turno —le dijo una voz afinada y afilada a su espalda.

Renesmee no hizo amago de moverse, le faltaban las fuerzas para intentarlo siquiera. El extraño la tomó de la cintura haciendo que se enderezara y la volteó hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Un rostro frío y antiguo le devolvió la mirada, clavando los ojos rojos en los charcos marrones de ella. Era el responsable de aquella atrocidad, el Vulturi de los cabellos plateados, el vampiro que se sentía ofendido con su sola existencia desde que la había visto por primera vez, unos años atrás. Caius. Caius había vengado su orgullo.

Aquí, la realidad se distanciaba de la fantasía, esta línea del argumento no había aparecido en el sueño, seguramente porque la muchacha se había despertado justo antes de alcanzar ese punto, pero ahora no era posible despertar. Solo debía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Así lo hizo, apretó con fuerza los párpados, dejando correr gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas perfectas, esperando, conteniendo la respiración, perdiéndose en medio del caos que era su cabeza, abandonándose a su destino. Ya no podía despertar, porque esta no era más una pesadilla, era el mundo real...

* * *

 **Eh.. ¿Hola?**

 **Bueno, aquí está mi escalofriante fic de Noche de Brujas. Pesa a que siempre creí divertido eso de asesinar personajes, me encuentro sufriendo lo indecible con este relato. Escribirlo fue toda una experiencia y espero no me odien por el resultado, pero tenía que hacer algo diferente alguna vez y darle la espalda a los finales felices.**

 **La idea del sueño profético surgió de, nuevamente, mis propias pesadillas, y un poco también por la tendencia de Bella de soñar cosas "interesantes" durante su existencia humana. Digamos que algo de ese talento lo heredó Ness en esta historia.**

 **En fin, ¡que tengan un aterrador Halloween!**

 **Mary Alice B.**


End file.
